Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a transmission system, and more particularly to a video transmission system.
Description of the Related Art
Display is an electronic product that has been widely used. To provide truthful and vivid frames, both the resolution and the refresh rate of the display must be increased, and display of high-speed applications is thus provided. Facing the requirements of high-speed applications, the reflection and decay of transmission lines will make it difficult to increase the refresh rate of the display. Therefore, the transmission lines must have suitable impedance matching.
In the multi-drop configuration of the display, single output channel of the timing controller is coupled to a plurality of source driving chips via a pair of transmission lines. According to the conventional method, a terminal resistor is disposed on the part of a printed circuit board closest to an input terminal of a source driving chip to match the impedance of the transmission line. However, when the terminal resistor disposed on the printed circuit board does not match the impedance of the transmission line, signals will be reflected and result in transmission distortion.